


Blue

by starfruitwine



Series: Color Theory [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Promptis Interruptus, mild title kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfruitwine/pseuds/starfruitwine
Summary: "And here I thought you actually wanted to sleep alone.” Prompto teased, toeing off his boots next to the door.“No you didn’t.”Noctis and Prompto try to finish what they started in 'Pink.'





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> blue  
> adjective [informal]  
> (of a person or mood) melancholy, sad, or depressed.  
> (of a movie, joke, or story) with sexual or pornographic content.
> 
>  
> 
> Direct sequel to 'Pink' but more or less self-explanatory.

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since the afternoon in Lestallum, and Noctis and Prompto hadn’t managed to find another quiet moment alone.

Not that they hadn’t tried.

That night in the hotel, after the other two had fallen asleep, Prompto reached across the bed to gently brush against his bedmate’s forearm, not terribly surprised to find that Noct responded immediately. But as it turns out, trying to be quiet on a creaky mattress in a room shared with two other men was not nearly as much of a turn-on as the sexy story tropes made it out to be. Prompto had no idea kissing and even just _breathing_ could be _that loud_ , and was pretty sure he just developed a brand new set of insecurities over the whole thing. In the end, Noctis had stilled Prompto’s wandering hands and pulled him in for a nice spoon session instead. 

They’d been on the road ever since.

A few nights later at a haven outside Cauthess, Prompto had volunteered to put out the campfire and drag the sleeping Noctis from his chair and into the tent. After making sure the men in the tent were settled and not likely to reemerge, Prompto knelt in front of Noctis’s chair and gently kneaded at his thighs until he woke. Shifting his weight to lean further over Noctis’s lap, Prompto had been unable to stop the telltale whimper that came with the sharp rocks digging into his knee. Noctis pulled him off the hard ground and they made for the comfort and privacy of the Regalia.

Unfortunately, the Red Giant spawning next to the car proved a greater physical threat than the rocky haven and just a touch louder than their planned activities. It took the better part of an hour to finish off, and the lecture about wandering off alone was even longer.

The last attempt had come while on a search for some lost hunter’s dog tags. After suggesting they split up to “cover more ground” Prompto led Noctis to an empty shed on the far side of the field. Not wanting to waste any time, Prompto roughly pressed Noctis against the wall and fell to his knees in front of him, rocks be damned. He’d barely had time to work the belt and fly open when they heard the stampede of bullettes and Gladio’s call for backup. Noctis let out a long, creative string of expletives before resignedly nodding to Prompto and helping him to his feet.

“Hey, you don’t need to keep doing this.” Noctis had said as he zipped up. “It’s just… It’s not working, and it’s kind of making things worse, you know?”

That was ten days ago, and despite his insistence otherwise, Noctis’s frustration was still growing. He was pushing for more and more hunts and side projects to keep them busy at all hours, and had become nearly impossible to reason with.  Prompto wished it could be as easy as telling the guys  _ hey if you want him to stop, you’re going to have to give me an hour alone with him and not ask questions.  _ Instead, he was just as helpless to Noct’s whims as they were.

Like right now, they were at Galdin Quay waiting for Noctis to catch some giant fish he heard about from that fisher guy they keep running into. It was… not going well. They’d spent the last two nights in the haven on the beach, and Noctis spent everyday, sunrise to sunset, casting, reeling, and mumbling curses to himself.

Prompto had bailed on watching Noctis around hour four today and had spent the rest of his afternoon taking pictures up and down the beach. Gladio and Ignis had barely made it two hours before heading off to shop or strategize or whatever excuse they had used to get away from, as Gladio had put it, the Royal Pain in the Ass. The three men were currently having an early dinner at the resort’s restaurant on the pier.

“You know, you could just enjoy a meal without analyzing it for once.”

Gladio watched, amused, as Ignis continued his list of possible ingredients in the resort’s signature paella.

“Forgive me for trying to add a bit of variety to our diet.” Ignis replied without looking up. “If it were up to you lot, we’d have chickatrice and noodles for every meal.”

“If it were up to us, we’d starve.” Prompto quipped between bites of his lobster roll. “Let the culinary genius do his thing.”

“Kiss ass.” Gladio laughed.

“Being nice to the cook is just common sense, dude.”

"Indeed.” Ignis closed his notebook and looked out over the ocean. Prompto followed his gaze towards the pink-orange glow of the early sunset. “It truly is beautiful here.”

“Totally.”

“We’ll see how you both feel when Noct’s still got us on that damned beach a week from now.” Gladio grumbled. “No offense Iggy, but I can’t eat another one of those small fry he’s been catching.”

“Nor I,” Ignis sighed. “He does seem rather preoccupied lately. I think we are more than sufficiently prepared to sail for Altissia.”

“We are. And he knows it.” Gladio set his utensils down on what used to be a plate of surf and turf. “I think he just doesn’t want to go.”

“That  _ would _ explain his behavior.”

Guilt crept up Prompto’s spine. He kept his gaze towards the horizon, hoping he wouldn’t be pressed for information or insight if he didn’t make eye contact.

“Speaking of…”

Prompto turned to see Noctis strolling up to the table, looking exactly like someone who had been standing on the end of a sea-sprayed dock for the last three days.

“I got us two rooms.” Before anyone could protest, he barreled on. “We have the gil after that last hunt, and I want some space and some  _ quiet _ for a change.” His tone was unapologetic and authoritative, something he’d been doing far more often lately. It was very… Kingly.

Tossing a pack of key cards in front of Ignis, he added, “Feel free to go cancel yours and pitch a tent with Gladio.” Kingly, but still kind of a dick.

Opening the packet of keys to his own room, Noctis slid one out and wordlessly handed it to Prompto.

“You want quiet and you’re rooming with that one?” Gladio snorted.

“He doesn’t snore.” Noct replied blandly, taking a few fries from Prompto’s plate without asking. “I’ll eat later. I need a shower.”

Noctis turned and left the table as abruptly as he came.

“I supposed a hot shower and a comfortable night’s sleep will do us all some good.” Ignis mused.

Prompto watched as the prince disappeared into the hotel’s lobby, thinking maybe he had a different sort of stress-relief in mind.

 

\----------

 

When Prompto let himself into the room, he found a freshly-laundered Noctis sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his phone. On the one, singular, king-sized bed. 

Well, that clears that up.

"And here I thought you actually wanted to sleep alone.” Prompto teased, toeing off his boots next to the door.

“No you didn’t.”

No, he didn’t. Now that he thought about it, those clandestine quickies were never going to work in the first place. Noctis liked to take his time. Or, more specifically, Noctis liked Prompto to take his time. The quick and easy blowjobs were Prompto’s thing. One of Prompto’s things. Prompto had a lot of things.

Noctis had very few things, or at least very few that Prompto ever managed to get out of him. Sure, he was always happy to indulge in any number of Prompto’s things, but he had few things of his own. One of those things, the thing Prompto considered his main thing, was slow, painstakingly thorough, body-worshiping adoration. Prompto always suspected he didn’t like admitting to it because it played a little too closely to a spoiled prince demanding to be served. (Which, incidentally, was another one of Prompto’s things.)

Yet here he was, locked away in a room with his ex-lover for the next 18 hours at least, showing absolutely no regard for money, propriety, the suspicions of their companions, or quite honestly Prompto’s consent. Not that Prompto would ever have said no.

Nope, no spoiled prince here.

“Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I think I’m like 90% sand at this point, dude.”

“Do whatever you want, Prom.” Noctis said with a soft laugh. “I’m not trying to hold you captive here.” (Also one of Prompto’s things.) “I think I’m actually going to go get something to eat… Didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

“Gotta keep up that stamina.” Prompto grinned, pulling off his tank top as he crossed the room. “Thanks for bringing in my bag. I would have totally spaced on getting it from the tent.”

“I know.”

“My hero, Noct.” Prompto cooed, grabbing his things off the luggage stand and stepping into the bathroom.

 

\----------

   
  
When Noctis returned, Prompto was sprawled on his stomach in the middle of the bed, wearing only his boxers and scrolling through the day’s photos on his camera. 

“Anything good?”

“Uh, duh. Always.”

Noctis chuckled at the blonde’s confidence as he kicked off his boots and stripped down to more closely match Prom’s current state of undress. He crawled up Prompto's body, pressing a few kisses against his spine before settling with his chest against his back, resting most of his weight on his forearms, as not to crush the lithe body beneath him.

“Lemme see.”

Together they looked at countless pictures of palm trees, Noctis’s morning catches, sandcastles, colorful birds, a stray dog, and a few of their fellow beachgoers. Somewhere around the fourth picture of an attractive young woman happily posing for the camera, Noctis’s occasional soft kisses across Prompto’s shoulders became more heated, as he shifted himself forward to trail up the side of his neck.

“Dude, you’re fucking heavy,” Prompto laughed, squirming under the sudden weight. “Get off!”

“Plan to.” Noctis lazily rolled off and swatted at Prom’s ass, earning an indignant yelp.

Prompto looked back over his shoulder to grin at Noctis before crawling up the bed to move the camera to the safety of the nightstand and flopping dramatically onto his back. “So, where were we?”

Noctis smirked and pulled himself up the bed until he was next to Prompto. Propping himself on one elbow, he reached out with his other hand to trace Prompto’s jawline with his fingers.

“Here?” He passed his thumb softly over Prompto’s bottom lip.

“Mm, close.”

Cupping Prompto’s cheek, Noctis brought their lips together in a slow, deep kiss. Prompto wrapped an arm around him, adjusting to press one thigh between Noct’s, grinding himself slowly against the now fully-hard cock he’d been politely ignoring against his backside moments ago. It was all he could do to keep Noct’s languid pace when his hand moved into Prompto’s hair, pulling gently to allow better access to his neck.

Sudden laughter bubbled up in Prompto’s chest. He tried his best to contain it, but it was too late. Noctis pulled back with a look of confusion.

“I’m sorry, dude… I just keep expecting a bunch of MTs to burst through the door or something.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and returned to Prompto’s neck, roughly sucking at the pulse point below his jaw. “Well hopefully they like to watch because I’m not stopping for anything short of a hurricane ripping the fucking roof off this time.”

A soft whine replaced Prompto’s laughter as Noctis continued the assault, rocking more firmly against him. “Man, where was that exhibitionist kink when we were together?”

“Hey, you were the one who wasn’t into that.” A nip to Prompto’s neck. “I offered more than once.”

“Oh, right… About that. I guess I can tell you this now.” Prompto felt a sigh against his shoulder as Noctis eased up just enough to listen. “That time Gladio walked in on us in the locker room? I got a nice long talk about how if I wanted to be in your Guard my duty had to be to the Prince, not the Royal Dick. Not let you sully your reputation and all that.”

_ “ Seriously? _ _”_ Noctis straightened up so quickly Prompto half-expected him to leap from the bed and barge into the other room to confront his Shield.

“Yep. I mean it was super chill after a run and he swears he was just saving me from the version of the lecture he got from Ignis when he bought us booze in high school,“ Prompto pulled on Noctis’s hip, inviting him to climb over Prompto and straddle his thighs. “But yeah…It definitely wasn’t because I didn’t want to.”

“Great.” Noctis mumbled, letting himself be pulled down into a kiss.

“I think I actually deserve a medal of honor for saying no to you that day in the throne room.” Prompto added once they came up for air.

“It’ll be my first order of business as King.” Noctis said dryly, nuzzling at Prompto’s shoulder. “And a bigger, shinier one if you actually let me do it.”

Prompto laughed. “I like to think I was still  _ preeetty _ good to the Royal Dick, though,” he teased. “And his penis.”

Noctis let out a surprised laugh and sat back to grab both of Prompto’s wrists and pin them against the mattress above his head. “You were,” he admitted. “You gonna be good for me tonight?”

“Yes, your highness.”

Noctis leaned in close pressing a quick kiss to Prompto’s lips before murmuring against them, “Then stop talking and put your mouth to better use.”

Prompto hooked one leg around Noct’s and deftly flipped him onto his back, thinking not for the first time that their combat training sure did come in handy in the bedroom on occasion.

“Yes, your highness.” He smirked down at Noctis.

Prompto slowly worked his way down Noctis’s body, a familiar and well-traveled path. It had always been an intoxicating feeling, knowing exactly how to work soft moans and gasps from the otherwise aloof, reserved prince. Noctis didn’t tend to make much noise until he was teetering on the edge of orgasm, but Prompto had learned to read the sighs and the release of tension in his muscles well enough to take him to that edge and back again. By the time Prompto had made it down to Noct’s boxers, skipping over them entirely to gently bite and kiss at his thighs instead, Noctis was already panting out his first “ _ please _ .”

Prompto relented, palming him through the soft material before hooking his thumbs under the waistband and tugging the boxers down Noct’s legs and tossing them off to the side. He kissed his way back up, curling a hand loosely around the hard cock as he nuzzled around the base, mouthed lightly at the balls. Two hands found their way into his hair, pulling him up a few inches and making no secret of what they wanted. Prompto tightened his grip and gave a few strokes before flattening his tongue against the shaft in a long, slow lick, then closed his mouth around the tip. The hands on his head coaxed Prompto to take Noctis down to the base, slowly, and remain there until just under his limits. Then again. And again.

“Come here.” Noctis pulled Prompto up again, reaching down ineffectually to get him out of his boxers. Prompto laughed, balancing over Noctis to press a few quick kisses to his lips before standing up to take them off himself. He returned to straddling Noct’s thighs, and began lightly stroking the two of them together, having every intention of asking how Noctis would like to continue.

There really is something about having the monarch of your country pinned beneath you that gives you ideas above your station. Most days, Prompto could easily forget that his “best buddy Noct” was anything more than the lazy dork he played video games with, or even that his “adorable boyfriend Noct” probably had more important things to do than show up after Prompto’s track practice with his favorite smoothie. But there were other times when it was hard to miss that he was in the presence of His Royal Highness, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Prompto hated (loved) how often those times brought up memories of said royal writhing underneath him, but it was hard to forget the sounds of the Crown Prince begging to be fucked.

And lately? Lately Prompto’s been sitting in on talks about taking back the kingdom, and people are starting to call Noct ‘Majesty’ and now he’s looking up at Prompto like  _ that _ and oh gods he told himself he wasn’t going to do this but here it comes-

“I love you, Noct.”

  
Noctis surged upward, kissing him hard with a hand tangled in his hair. “Love you,” Noctis breathed. “Love you love you love you.” Prompto honestly wasn’t sure whose hands were where or what exactly happened next but soon they were both finishing on Noctis’s stomach as they fell back to the bed in a sticky, sweaty heap. 

**Author's Note:**

> It'll get slightly worse before it gets better. Sorry.


End file.
